1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method which is adopted by the image processing apparatus, a program which is used to execute the image processing method, and a recording medium which records and stores thereon the program.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, for the purpose of generating a three-dimensional (or stereoscopic) image from one image data, plural layers are defined in regard to the image data. Then, in a case where the plural layers are edited respectively in different windows on the same screen, since a space where these different windows are provided is limited, the size of each window must be set to small. For this reason, as shown in FIG. 6, only a layer change means is provided so that the different layers of the image data are changeably displayed and edited in the same window.
FIG. 6 shows that a layer 1 and a layer 2 are defined, the layer 1 selected at present is displayed together with an icon disposed on its right, the layer 1 is displayed in the most foreground (this side), and the layer 2 is displayed behind the layer 1. Besides, on the screen shown in FIG. 6, the area which should be included in the layer 1 is designated by drawing the closed area. Moreover, FIG. 7 shows that the layer 2 is selected. Here, as well as the layer 1 shown in FIG. 6, the area which should be included in the layer 2 can be designated by surrounding it with the closed area, as shown in FIG. 7.
That is, information which concerns the area designation in each layer is an important factor to generate the definitive three-dimensional image. However, it becomes difficult to easily discriminate the areas designated in each area as the number of layers capable of being set increases. Therefore, in such a case, it is necessary to confirm the areas in the various layers by frequently using the layer change means.
On one hand, conventionally, a method of causing each layer to have a certain distance (i.e., a margin for separating the layer in question from other layer) does not exist, whereby also a method of generating the image data so that a variable distance is given between the layers does not exist. Therefore, for the purpose of generating the three-dimensional image data, it is necessary to generate the image data as carefully considering perspective between objects, as well as a case where plural objects are all formed on a single layer.
Moreover, conventionally, a method of determining, in a case where a layer is added, the distance between the previous layer and the added layer does not exist, and also a method of determining, in a case where one layer is deleted, the distance between the layers other than the deleted layer does not exist.